


Hey Jude

by noblet



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: College AU, I just really wanted Newt to sing for Hermann okay, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia references, M/M, The gig takes place in paddy's pub, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblet/pseuds/noblet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann decides to go to one of Newt's Gigs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

It's all too hot and humid for a regular day in May, and the sweater vest Hermann wrongly decided to wear certainly isn't doing him any favors, but coming to Newt's gig would mean a lot to the man, and Hermann decided to go nonetheless. He'd just finished writing an essay due on Thurday and he figured this would be a good way to unwind himself.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

It's near sunset, as the sun dips below the horizon turning the sky into a canvas of pinkish orange, Hermann walks down the cracked sidewalk, both hands shoved deep in trouser pockets. He's never been to this part of town, he doesn't think so, at least. As he sees the the sign "Paddy's Pub" come into view, his pace quickens, wanting to get inside more than ever, to hide from the fear of getting mugged in these parts.

The temperature of the pub he walks into certainly isn't better or worse than outside, but at least there weren't any pesky bugs so swat at, so that seemed like a plus. The first thing he notices is probably the lack of people around the bar area itself, only about one or two people sitting at the counter shooting down shots faster than Hermann can count, tiny glasses slamming on the counter like gunshots.

There's a rather tall bloke with slicked back hair and a t shirt with nothing but the word 'RIOT' sprawled accross the chest, and next to him, who he assumed was the barista, was a blond, rather birdish looking woman with a permanent scowel etched on her face. Both give him dirty looks once he walks in as if to ask 'What's a guy like you doing in our bar?' but Hermann dismisses this. He wasn't going to let anything spoil his upbeat mood so quickly.

The second thing he notices is how packed the place is. About 50 or so college students are standing, milling around, waiting for the gig to start. Hermann contemplates moving up to greet Newton beforehand, but he decides against it, and instead chooses an empty booth near the back. After 15 minutes of staring contentely at the wall, the waitress (who Hermann now knows her name is Dee as written on her tag) walks up to him with an annoyed expression. If looks could kill, Hermann would be a pile of dust. She takes his order of cranberry juice (really?! He can hear her snort as he places his request) and then leaves. Once she comes bback with the red liquid, he can hear guitars being plugged into amps and a drum cymbel being half-heartedly beat, the noise causing the students to quiet and settle down. 

A few seconds later, he hears Newt's voice through the 5 foot tall speakers set on opposite sides of the room.

"Hellllo!" His voice is cheery as he cuts his arm through the air above him, waving it around. The act of movement looks so ridiculous Hermann can't stop himself from laughing a bit. 

"We are Coyote Tango, and we'll be playing a few songs for all you lovely people tonight."

The crowd roars. Coyote Tango, being the college's best sounding, and therefore most popular band, was a beloved group. Hermann knew more people would've shown up if it weren't for exams looming around the corner.

He watches as Newt steps back from the mic, letting the first few chords to Newt's favorite riff wail from his guitar. Newt nods at Tendo, the drummer, and Tendo played the intro beats to the song. Raleigh steps up to the mic placed next to Newt, a bass guitar in his hands. He sings the first few words to the song, an original that Newt had written a couple months ago, Hermann notes. "But if I'm still here after you've been gone so long..."

It's three songs later when Newt finally makes eye contact with him, after the cover of "Panic Station" by Muse. He points to his direction, pushing his thick framed glasses up with a finger.

"This song is for my roommate Hermann, sitting in the back so geek like over there." He feels 50 pairs of eyes shift towards him and he feels as small as a rat.

"I'm glad you finally decided to come man. Anyway's, this song is called Hey Jude. You probably know it if you haven't been living under a rock, but it's pretty boring in my opinion, so feel free to use your phones or whatever, we won't mind." He flashes a toothy grim. This generates a few laughs. 

"Newt!" Hernann yells from the back. "That song is like 7 minutes long!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever man." Newt waves a hand dismissively, the other placed on the neck of his guitar.

He sees Newt's eyes roll over and again and Hermann is suprised when he finds that Newt was singing this song, not Raleigh. While Newt's talking voice was scratchy and most of the time not exactly pleasing to the ear, his singing voice is another manner. Sure, he'd heard Newt sing quietly to himself while they were studying, but this was different. He was infront of an actual crowd. He was confident. Happy, even. 

He looked at Hermann, a grin on his face.

And Hermann couldn't help but grin back.


End file.
